<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Martyr by nyxlazuli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613979">Martyr</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxlazuli/pseuds/nyxlazuli'>nyxlazuli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blasphemy, Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Male My Unit | Byleth, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mommy Issues, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:29:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxlazuli/pseuds/nyxlazuli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhea desperately wants her mother back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>My Unit | Byleth/Rhea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Martyr</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She wished for her.</p><p>To see her again, to feel her again, to melt in her embrace. To be able to call her 'mother' once again, just like she used to do, was her biggest desire. Everyday, she prayed to her, her mother, hoping that her words would reach her wherever she was. She would promise to bring her back to life, to cherish her, to worship her like the goddess she was. Her return would fill the void in Rhea's heart, which was slowly becoming darker every second she spent without her beloved mother. She swore that she would do anything, no matter how immoral, ruthless or evil it could be, just to have her mother's arms around her once again.</p><p>So she did.</p><p>When Jeralt had taken her away selfishly, inside the body of his newborn son, Rhea's rage was unfathomable. She refused to believe a fire had claimed his children's life, refused to accept Jeralt's lies. She knew it was an excuse to run away with the baby, as he never forgave her for Sitri's death. No matter how much she wanted to order the Knights of Seiros to go after him, to give him death and snatch her mother from his dead hands, she knew it would only raise suspicions. If her many attempts to create a vessel for Sothis' soul were to be known, it could turn her brethren against her. How could the Archbishop, who speaks in name of the goddess, be capable of commiting such inhumane crimes for a selfish purpose? She decided to stay silent. She would carry on with her duties, hoping that one day she could reunite with the child that carried the goddess' soul and fulfill her original purpose: sacrifice him in order to bring her mother back to life.</p><p>Twenty-one years later, the child she had let Jeralt escape with returned alongside his father, now as a beautiful young man. She took him in as a professor despite Seteth's protests, hoping that one day the soul of the goddess would overtake him completely, proving her experiment succesful. She quickly grew attached to him, loving his visits and eagerly sharing a cup of tea with him when the occassion arose. He was a diligent teacher, despite his obvious lack of experience, and managed to get all the monastery, teachers and students alike, wrapped around his finger. Rhea often wondered if he was a natural charmer or if his popularity had some relation to the soul he carried inside, but whenever she observed him from the distance, focusing on the teal locks that softly framed his face, which always remained unamused and devoid of expression, and those azure eyes of his that shone with a mysterious gleam, Rhea could feel the power that he inherently had over everyone, including herself. Sometimes, her eyes would wander to his lips, pink and luscious, and she would scold herself for doing so when her thoughts began drifting towards bolder scenarios.</p><p>Everything was in its right place. Byleth's instructions had extracted the full potential of the Black Eagle students, winning not only the mock battle but the Battle of the Eagle and the Lion as well, and also accomplishing every monthly mission successfully. Despite all the praise he always received, Byleth was humble and kept his feet on the ground, helping students and faculty members alike find their lost items and showering them in gifts whenever he could. Rhea had received some gifts from him as well, her favorite being a small statue that resembled the goddess. Slowly but surely, the young male become an important figure to Rhea, believing that it was her mother speaking through him. She couldn't wait for the day she could finally meet her again.</p><p>Months later, Jeralt was murdered. Byleth went after Kronya and Solon, swearing to revenge his father's death and managing to awake the goddess' power in that battle. When he came back to the monastery, teal hair turned into bright green locks that shone with the same intesity as his now verdant eyes, Rhea was thrilled. The wait had come to an end, and her beloved mother would be brought to life to occuppy her place as the benevolent ruler of Fódlan very soon. But when Byleth sat on the Throne of Knowledge, where Sothis was suppossed to overtake him, nothing happened. Rhea didn't have time to lament for her failure, as Edelgard revealed her identity as the Flame Emperor and attacked the Holy Tomb.</p><p>The same night, after Byleth vowed to kill Edelgard, Rhea visited the tomb alone. Instead of cursing Edelgard for betraying the Church, for defiling the Holy Mausoleum and proclaiming war, she found herself cursing Byleth for having proven himself unworthy of bearing her mother's soul. She cursed his foolishness, his idiocy and his betrayal although he was unaware of the truth of his existence. She felt insulted, cursed his soft hair, his mysterious eyes and his kissable lips for making her have such salacious thoughts unfit of the Archbishop. Alone in the darkness, Rhea screamed and growled, losing herself into despair. She was a monster, a beast, and she knew it. She knew everything was her fault, her punishment for being selfish, for deceiving her followers and her own people, but she had no remorse. Bringing her mother back was above any of that. It was her reason to breathe, to live, she had nothing else left.</p><p>The next morning, she carried on with her duties, this time much busier than usual, as she had to prepare the defense of Garreg Mach. Everyone in the monastery was preparing themselves for a war that was inevitable, including Byleth and the Black Eagle House. All of them were terribly upset that they had to fight against Hubert and Edelgard, former classmates and friends, but understood that to ensure peace in Fódlan, it was something that had to be done. Knowing that the professor would be training for the upcoming battle, Rhea found Byleth sparring with Felix in the training grounds, quietly observing the fling of swords between the two of them before her presence was noticed.</p><p>''Need something, Lady Rhea?'' Felix spoke as Byleth turned around, unaware of Rhea's presence until Felix pointed it out.</p><p>''Yes. I was wondering if I could borrow your professor for a while.'' She smiled. ''There is a matter I need to discuss with him.''</p><p>Felix nodded, letting Byleth go with the Archbishop, not before promising to continue their match later. Rhea and Byleth walked to her office, where she offered him a seat and a cup of tea. Byleth's eyes widened at such unexpected treatment. Usually, he was the one to invite his peers for tea, but being invited in return was something he was not used to. Rhea offered him some tea, pouring it delicately into Byleth's cup while smiling sweetly at him. When Byleth looked at her and tried to mimic her smile, slightly lifting the corners of his lips, Rhea felt her stomach roll. During his stay in Garreg Mach, Byleth had become much more expressive, but his smiles were still very rare. To know that he had smiled only for her to see made her chest fill with an unknown feeling. Rhea felt sick at his innocent half-smile that mocked her unknowingly, but also felt disgusted that she had found it endearing. He was but a mere tool —an useless tool, she remained herself— whose only purpose was to serve as the goddess' vessel. Before the incident at the Holy Mausoleum, she truly believed her mother acted through him, that his diligence, his strength, his words, and his charm were all due Sothis' soul residing inside him, but now she could only scold herself for believing in such infantile delusions. She feared she was losing her mind, but whenever she looked at him, she could only see Nemesis mocking her, laughing at her, having stolen her mother once again, having deluded her into thinking Byleth could give her mother back to her. She imagined the professor joining those laughs, every innocent expression of his now seemed smug, every word that spilled from his mouth, every action, every gift... was now a deliberate act to taunt her, to provoke her, to drive her mad.</p><p>''Lady Rhea.'' resonated Byleth's sickening gentle voice, interrupting her thoughts. ''I recall there is something you wanted to discuss with me.''</p><p>''Oh, indeed.'' came Rhea's rushed response. Byleth stared at Rhea, waiting for her to proceed, but she stayed silent. He wondered what could have caused such distress to the Archbishop, as her eyes seemed sad, but he remembered the situation they found themselves in, a war aproximating Fódlan. He would be lying if he said he wasn't worried himself, but somehow, the sadness reflected in Rhea's eyes told him that he could never understand what she was going through. Her eyes looked similar to Dimitri's when he first met him, sincere and modest, yet hiding a leashed darkness behind them. Byleth wondered if that was Rhea's case.</p><p>''Well, it must be something important, given the fact that you looked for me yourself. Why not summon me to your office as you always do?'' Byleth broke the silence, sipping on his tea and waiting for the Archbishop's answer. Rhea smiled</p><p>''You answered your own question. There is an important subject I wish to share with you. It seemed appropiate that I personally required your presence.''</p><p>''Is that so? Do tell me about it.'' Byleth's face remained unbothered, tasting the sweet flavor of the tea. His gesture didn't show how concerned he really was, his mind quickly drifting between different assumptions of what was such important matter.</p><p>''A revelation was bestowed upon Saint Seiros when she sat on the Throne of Knowledge. I hoped that the same would happen to you, as the power of Sothis resides in your heart.'' Rhea finally spoke, staring at her untouched cup of tea. ''Saint Seiros' army of faithful knights stood at her side when it happened. I expected your students to fill the role, to be the loyal knights at your side while you received the goddess' wisdom...''</p><p>''Please, go on.'' urged Byleth, his impatience being almost visible.</p><p>''Yes. As I mentioned, your students resembled Saint Seiros' knights. They believe in you as much as the knights believed in her. However, as Edelgard proved herself to be a traitor, I wondered if due to that, you were unable to hear the divine voice of the goddess.''

</p><p>Byleth listened to her intently, munching on a tartlet. He had chosen to stand against Edelgard, to protect his students and Garreg Mach, but there were still multiple issues that he didn't comprehend. His true origin, why the goddess had chosen him as she chose Saint Seiros, why he was taken in as a teacher, despite being a mercenary for his whole life... He took the last bite on the tartlet, finding swallowing quite difficult. He often had a great appetite, having eaten over ten dishes a day, but at that very moment, his stomach was tied in a knot. Nervousness, concern, uncertainty, regret... all of that mixed in his heart and made him feel full and empty at the same time. Rhea's secrecy worsened everything. He wanted answers, but he felt as if he would never receive them. Why Rhea was so concerned about the failure at the Holy Mausoleum remained a mystery. Why? What was his real purpose?</p><p>''I thought that, perhaps, we could try it again. This time, only you and I will be present. If this attempt proves futile, I will desist and let you go. But I wish to try at least once. I truly desire for you to receive your revelation.''</p><p>Byleth gulped before nodding. He still didn't understand why this mattered that much to Lady Rhea, but he didn't wish to deny a personal request from the Archbishop herself. Rhea seemed sure about this, and he wanted to trust her.</p><p>''I'll do it.'' he answered, and the woman's smile widened.

</p><p>''I thank you, Professor. Meet me tonight at the Holy Tomb. I'll take care of everything.'' Byleth nodded once again, exiting the room and leaving a desperate Rhea behind. She prayed again, for the goddess to hear, that her attempt was not in vain, that she could see her dear mother once again. If she didn't overtake him this time, the purity of the tomb untouched by the presence of that white-haired traitor, she didn't think she would have the energy to go on. 'Mother, I'll see you soon.' she whispered only for herself to hear, praying that her statement could become real that night. </p><p>The sun had set long ago, allowing Byleth to see the beautiful cloak of stars that had covered the pitch black sky. The students were already asleep, a calm silence taking the place of their loud voices during night. It was rather chilly, Byleth noticed, and closed his eyes for a moment to enjoy the feeling of the soft breeze gracing his skin. Trying to not wake up any student or any faculty member, as Rhea had stated they kept their whereabouts private, Byleth made way to the Holy Mausoleum, where he and the Archbishop were supposed to meet. When he arrived, Rhea was already there, basking in the darkness of the enormous tomb, her sobs and weeping echoing through the room and reaching Byleth's ears. He wondered what was the reason for her tears, but dared not to speak, simply calling her name to make his presence known. Rhea turned around, her lips curling into the fakest smile Byleth had ever seen, and welcomed him, apologizing for the scene he had just witnessed.</p><p>Rhea's heart started bouncing inside her chest when Byleth stood before the throne once again. The first time he sat on it, the goddess was unable to take his mind. As much as she wanted her mother back, she had felt sorry for the Professor, as she had grown to appreciate him and love him like a member of her family. Even Seteth had gotten attached to him, regardless of his negative first impression. Seteth was cautious, she thought, much more than she was, but he had lost his brothers as she had lost her dear mother. She wondered why she was the only one who suffered, the only one that was unable to move past it, the only one clouded by the desire of reuniting with her mother to the point of losing her sanity. 'He would do the same for his daughter.' she thought, and that was enough to soothe her through her pain for a brief instant.</p><p>Byleth sat on the throne, a calm expression on his face as he closed his eyes and waited for the goddess' revelation. He found only silence, reopening his eyes and meeting Rhea's eyes, soaring with rage even though her expression remained calm.</p><p>''I just don't understand what is wrong!" She suddenly screamed, her voice cutting the silence as if it were a blade. Byleth's eyes widened in surprise when he felt Rhea's hand rougly grasping his throat, refusing him his breath. Her rich green eyes, always so caring and gentle turned cruel and dark, from which Rhea's evilness peaked. Byleth finally saw it: the darkness unleashed, the malice he knew she was hiding, but was unable to understand what had caused Rhea to set it free. Now, with her hand grasping his throat with an slandish force he didn't knew she had, wasn't the best moment to think about the cause of this incident.</p><p>"You are but another failure. I shall dispose of you."</p><p>Rhea's grip became stronger as she joined her free hand and wrapped it around Byleth's throat, digging her nails on his soft sking and drawing a little stream of blood. She then sat on his lap, her shapely ass pressed against him as her grip on his neck strenghtened. 'I will kill him' she repeated zealously, watching a few tears form in the professor's eyes.</p><p>Suddenly, she let go of Byleth's throat as she felt something hard pressing against her bossom. She moved her hips a little, drawing a strangled moan from Byleth, that was desperately trying to regain his breath. She forcefully palmed the tent on his pants, another moan coming from the young man as he tried to focus on her, his mind still dizzy from the lack of air.</p><p>"You dare to enjoy this? You enjoy being killed?" She asked, not letting him answer as she had wrapped a hand around his throat again while the other still toyed with his restrained member. Byleth moaned again, weakly thrusting into Rhea's hand, a small wet patch forming where the head of his cock was, showing how much this situation turned him on. It was as his body reacted on his own, suddenly getting hot and aroused when Rhea choked him. There was nothing erotic about the Archbishop intending to kill him, but when his brain was clouded from the lack of breath, unable to form a coherent thought, his body gave in to carnal pleasure. He had been stripped from his racionality.</p><p>"Curse you, Nemesis' spawn! How dare you... make me feel like this?" Rhea felt her groin getting warmer as she stared into Byleth eyes, filled with emotion and lust, something she had never seen in him. It had been such a long time since her last encounter with a man, giving up any carnal desire when her mother died, and vowing to remain celibate when she became an Archbishop. The professor had endangered everything she wished to protect, and dared to provoke her even while dying, like a tempting demon wihispering into her ear. Byleth had been seducing her since he came to the monastery, slowly making her lose her mind. She had abandoned racionality as well, the last straw of sanity finally snapping as she met his lips in a brushing kiss, feeling Byleth moan against her. Her tongue easily entered his mouth, exploring every corner she could reach as Byleth moaned endlessly. She broke the kiss to regain her breath, not allowing him to do the same as her grip on his neck tightened. The sight before her was unlike anything she had seen before: a man losing himself into darkness, just like her. He had finally showed his true colors, behind that blank expression was a demon that had arrived to drag her into darkess with him.</p><p>She started taking his clothes off, layers and layers of cloth fell to the ground, only annoying her further. Byleth moaned when she freed his member, which stood proudly before her, begging to be touched. His head was flushed and pink, a drop of precum descending from it and down his length, mirroring a tear that had just fallen from his eye. Rhea wrapped her hand against his cock, giving it a few experimental pumps that made the young man shudder.

</p><p>"Are you close, Professor?" She asked, to which Byleth nodded vigorously. She then let go of his dick, making him whine and grunt pathetically. "You are not allowed to come until I say so. Even when you think you are in control, you are still in my possesion. Your life is mine."</p><p>Rhea let go of his throat and made him lie on his back on the floor, placing his face between her knees. She pulled her white dress up, making him face her soiled underwear before baring herself in front of him. His cock twiched at the sight before him, her exposed groin tempting and delicious. </p><p>"R-Rhea..." Byleth wishpered, surprising the Archbishop. </p><p>"Silence. A word shall not leave your mouth again if you don't wish to be punished." Rhea firmly said, pushing her wet groin against his lips. "You were useless as a vessel, but you might be worthy of being a chair. I'll grant you the opportunity of proving yourself to me."</p><p>She grabbed his green-ish locks, forcin his mouth against her pussy, softly fucking herself onto his face. Rhea's full bossom hardly let Byleth breath, and he started noticing once again the effects of the lack of oxygen. Light-headed and barely conscious, he tried to reach Rhea's wetness, making her moan softly as her clit was met with the flat of his tongue. Unable to do anything to control the situation, and too exhausted from the lack of air to move, he let Rhea fuck herself on his tongue. </p><p>Just when he thought he was about to faint, his mouth was met with an unexpected wetness as Rhea softly moaned. He looked up, his vision blurry, witnessing a stain that was suppossed to be the Archbishop come undone before him, her moans echoing into his ears as if they resonated from the distance. After her orgasm ended, she lifted herself from Byleth's face, allowing him to catch a breath. He looked beautiful. His hair tangled, his lips pink and puffy and parted, trying to regain the air she had denied him. She felt proud of herself for making him like this; for destroying him before he destroyed her.
Her gaze then turned to his erection, still painfully hard and flushed. She smiled.</p><p>"Look at you, so vulnerable and pitiful, begging for release." Her hand wrapped around his dick, making a recovering Byleth grasp in surprise. "You dared to tempt me, the Archbishop. Dared to make me crave your body as much as I crave your soul. You made me sin."</p><p>She positioned herself above Byleth's hardness, teasing her clitoris with the tip of his member while massaging his length as the Professor whimpered. He attempted to trust into her hand, but the woman above him planted a firm hand on his midriff, making him wince at the harsh contact.</p><p>"Impatient, are we? Worry not, my child. The end is nigh." she repositioned herself above his member, letting its head part the lips of her entrance. "As soon as I've drained you completely, I'll kill you and I will get my mother back."</p><p>"I-I don't... undersand." Byleth shuddered.</p><p>"There is nothing to understand, Professor. You failed as a vessel, so I will dispose of you. Simple as that." said Rhea with an endearing tone as she sinked down Byleth's length. Just as their hips met, she wrapped her hand around his neck once again as she started bouncing at a fast pace on his cock.</p><p>"That wrecked expression of yours... gives me such joy... I could never have imagined that the emotionless professor had that in him!" Rhea teased. She enjoyed having him like this, under her, completely at her will. The charismatic professor that made the hearts of half the monastery flutter, now turned into an object for her to use as she pleased. She was still de Archbishop... she still had the control.</p><p>But as her body shivered from the pleasure of having Byleth's cock filling her, her mind was troubled. She felt disgusted at herself for giving in into temptation. She tried to convince herself that she had the power and control over him, as she was the mastermind behind his birth. She had carved his fate, which was to become a vessel and wither once Sothis had taken his body. But deep down, she knew he had a will, and he had showed it when deciding to pursue Monica by his own. She wondered what could had happened if he had chosen Edelgard instead. He would resemble Nemesis even more than he already did.</p><p>"I'll use you... I'll break you..." she whispered without even realizing it, too lost in the pleasure she was feeling. Her nails dug into the soft skin of the male's throat, his face turning red again for the lack of oxygen, but that didn't stop the moans that came from him everytime Rhea's pussy enveloped his cock completely.</p><p>"U-use me..." he murmured between moans. He couldn't even tell if what he was feeling was real, or if he was still alive. Maybe Rhea had successfully suffocated him when he sat on the throne and he was now dead, this whole experience just being his trip to hell. Maybe it was a dream, or a nightmare. A confusing, psychedelic nightmare. No matter how much he tried to think straight, nothing could explain the outcome of that surreal night. Those words left his mouth unexpectedly, proof that he too was struggling to focus on anything other that the intense pleasure he felt. </p><p>Though harmless, his words seemed to rub Rhea the wrong way. An innocent plead to any other, to her a salacious incitement. As if he were toying with her, knowing she had betrayed everything she swore to protect by surrendering to earthly pleasure. She felt disgusted, but her bouncing only grew in speed and the pleasure increased. She muffled a wanton moan as Byleth's cock reached a spot inside her that made her tremble, and rubbing her clitoris as he hit that spot repeatedly. She could feel him get close as well, but allowing him to cum before her would be like accepting his dominance over her and she wouldn't allow that. </p><p>Her orgasm was intense and occurred before his. Her walls tightened and convulsed agressively as a sole moan left her mouth, continuing to rub her clit as her orgasm wore out. The way her pussy contracted around him was enough to send Byleth to the brink of his own orgasm. He groaned in frustration when Rhea separated from him, denying him the friction he desperately craved and ruining his orgasm. He could only stare at Rhea's figure, still shaken by her release as she regained her breath. His eyes then fixated on the empty throne that stood at his side that looked even more majestic from the angle he was in. Too tired to move or speak, he contemplated it in silence, thinking about the secrets that it  hid. Just as his head started clearing out and he was slowly reconecting to reality, the Archbishop's hand on his cock sent him back to the state he was before. Byleth moaned helplessly, wishing the torture ended already.</p><p>''Sit on the throne.'' Rhea said solemnly. Her tone was solid and Byleth knew she wouldn't accept a no for an answer, but wouldn't wait for a yes either: her command was absolute. Before realizing it, he was seated on the throne that he had been contemplating not too long ago, feeling slightly unconfortable as the cold and hard surface of the throne pressed against his soft and warm skin. His cock still ached between his legs but he was unable to do anything to relieve himself, the pain and frustration almost overbearing. Though Rhea's hands had left his throat, he still felt the light sting and warmth of her rough touch, still felt as if he were being suffocated. No coherent thought dared to form in his head, only the obnoxious need to rut against something, to be pleasured, to cum and let every drop of his essence out.</p><p>Without a word, Rhea took his cock in her hand again and aligned it with her core. Byleth bit his lip and groaned impatiently, though that didn't make Rhea falter in her decision of taking things her own pace. She too wanted to calm her thirst, to drink him up, but she knew no matter how much life she drained from him, she would never be satisfied. The sole thing that would put her troubled heart at ease seemed to be unapproachable, nothing more than a mere fantasy. But when she met Byleth, she wanted to retain the last ounce of her hope just a little longer, and when he awoke Sothis power, she was met with an unexpected sentiment of faith. She had never believed in something as she believed in Byleth. He was her light.</p><p>But some things are too good to be true.</p><p>She retreated her hand from Byleth's member and let it penetrate her, easily filling her again thanks to the wetness of her two previous orgasms. Her body shuddered in pleasured delight, her skin slick and sweaty, her breath unsteady. She felt so fragile, so human; she weren't any of those but somehow Byleth had exploited her insecurities. She had been enamoured with his eyes, his hair, his lips, his manners, and the soul he carried inside. She fell in love with the hope he made her feel, with the idea of him being the one to bring her back. Rhea felt betrayed when he was unable to meet her expectations, and had blamed him for her failure. He still didn't know his fate, but she had convinced herself that it was all his fault. She had felt hatred, an urge to destroy, to punish the one that made her feel hopeful again. It wasn't his fault he hadn't know his purpose and had failed to achieve it. He was unaware.</p><p>She bounced on his dick, steading herself on the armrests of the throne. She had refrained from freeing the words that were on the tip of her tongue and was willing to say not long ago, which consisted of degradations and insults. Her mind, clouded with rage and lust —earthy emotions unfit of the Archbishop—, was now returning to its original state of grief. She faced the back of the throne on which she had seated a thousand years ago, on which had seated her mother as well and now sat the unknowing professor with his cock deep into her. She started recognizing the magnitude of what she had done, unblinking eyes fixated on the hard stone behind Byleth's back, anguish replacing wrath.</p><p> Her groin felt wonderful as Byleth's cock drilled into her, her mind too far away to notice the erratic pace of her bouncing. It was as her soul and body had disconnected completely at last and she were watching herself fucking the professor from the distance. She wondered how he felt. Confused? Excited? Regretful? She couldn't know, but she had convinced herself to think she knew. Convinced herself to believe in a betrayal that didn't exist, to believe in the hope he hadn't willingly given to her, in the lust and love he hadn't knowingly awoken in her. Everything she knew about him was the result of biased projection of her own thoughts and insecurities on him. She had seen Nemesis in someone that didn't resemble him, just carried his same weapon. She had refused to see him as a person; she chose to view him as a tool, so it wasn't his fault when he proved to not be one.</p><p>Byleth found her thoughts to be unfathomable, just as she thought about his. They were two creatures that didn't understand eachother at all united in the most intimate way. He felt his orgasm approaching, cock throbbing and leaking inside of her as she ruthlessly bounced on him, flesh smaking with such hardness he thought she could break his pelvis. Few moments later he felt the knot on his stomach untangle and his orgasm hitting him hard and he basked on the absolute ectasy it brought him. He moaned with a sore throat as he emptyed the content of his balls inside her, cock pulsating pleasently along every string of sperm it released. When his orgasm vanished and he was met with the harsh reality once again, he felt powerless. He couldn't be angry at Rhea for taking advantage of him, as he didn't even understand what was going on. Rhea separated from him without reaching her own release and tried to readjust her headdress and garbs.</p><p> As she fixed her clothing, a few tears fell from her eyes, unable to recognize herself worthy of wearing her religious garments after what she had done. Her rage against the clueless professor had blinded her to the point she had humiliated herself. She wondered what her mother thought of her. She surely would be dissapointed in her for being incapable of letting her go. Rhea sobbed quietly, her mistakes now clear. She had sinned against humanity, against her kind and against Byleth, and failed to commit her purpose. She couldn't bring her mother back. She was an immoral monster, a demon that caused thousands of innocent lives to suffer for her selfish idesls. Yet the thought of never seeing Sothis again still made her feel small and vulnerable. She would never find rest unless she met with her own demise.</p><p>She left without a word. Byleth sat still on the throne, breath ragged and uneven, mind confused. Rhea had been so agressive that he couldn't understand what could have happened in her mind to make her hesitate the last few minutes. He still felt the aftermath of her choking, softly caressing his damaged throat with his hand. He didn't understand who Rhea really was, or his true relation to her and the Church, but he was sure nothing of what had happened to him was a coincidence, but a premeditated plan. His connection to Sothis wasn't accidental, and he suspected Rhea knew about it, but he doubted this night was also a part of her plan. She seemed as miserable as him.</p><p>Byleth couldn't look for comfort in his father's embrace as he was gone, and he didn't have Sothis to give him advice either. He suddenly felt so lonely. 
A war was approaching Fódlan, which meant times of uncertainty were to come although his whole life had been uncertain and inscrutable. He was only met with more and more doubts and no clear answers, making him feel powerless. He didn't think of himself as a hero. A hero choses his own destiny.</p><p>Byleth sat unmoving on the throne and wondered, in his solitude, why it had to be this way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>